Genesis
by The Weasel
Summary: A DBZ fanfic about a character I made up, but dont worry, there are characters from the orginal. Already @ 7 chapters! Please R&R!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Typical Day Before Things Changed  
  
Edmund sat up in bed. His bed wasn't really a bed. It was a couple of sheets piled up. Damn, he thought, another day of school. He got up and went to the dirty old bathroom, that they couldn't afford soap for. Edmund was a foster child. Adopted by two kind, poor folks who couldn't have a kid themselves. He looked in the mirror at himself. Lavender hair, brown eyes, he was a handsome kid. As a matter of fact, he looked a lot like this little kid in the elementary school that shared a playground with his school. He was a third grader, but he was unusually strong. Edmund thought that he was a real brat that needed to be taught a lesson despite his very honorable best friend Goten. Edmund had taught himself not to be jealous of the boy. Trunks was his name, but they weren't friends, just identical strangers. Edmund moved into his room, got dressed and put his backpack together. Trunks was tall for his age, so the only way to distinguish them was that Edmund's hair was tangled and uncombed, and Trunks' was neatly parted. Edmund made himself breakfast, the same as every other day, Oatmeal. The cheapest food out there was all they could get. As he ate his food Edmund thought about his life. It SUCKED. Edmund had no friends to play with, no cousins, and no siblings. He went to a school full of snotty-ass rich kids, was at the very bottom of the "Social Food Chain". Finished with his cereal, he put it in the sink. He slung on his backpack, and his denim jacket, took the keys and walked out. His parents went to work early at the factory. Edmund locked the apartment door, and walked towards school.  
  
* * *  
  
At orange star junior high school, 29 children sat tapping their pencils. Some passed notes, some played handheld games, some spoke quietly, and some spoke loudly. Meanwhile, the teacher took attendance. "Elaine." called the teacher, a hand raised, "Edmund." No response, the teacher called again. "Edmund!" The classroom door opened. "Here," called Edmund. Somebody called out, "Hey, it's 'Raggedy Andy'!" The whole class laughed at him. This is not going to be a good day, thought Edmund, then again, it always is. He sat down in his seat. He sat next to this really annoying kid. She opened her mouth "I want to be your friend." Edmund rolled his eyes "Oh really." The girl nodded and said, "I feel sorry for you." "Why?" Said Edmund, and her expression changed to surprise and bewilderment "Because you're poor, starving, dirty, and friendless." "I don't believe that's a reason to be felt sorry for." He said in a stern tone, "I am proud of myself, and rather feel sorry for you, sarcastic, stupid, and projective. You don't know that my parents' monetary situation has no effect on me. I have good grades and can achieve better than them. I can get through high school, get a scholarship to a good college, make money, and help support my family. As for this 'friend' bullshit I don't believe it for a second." The girl had a subdued look on her face. Another triumph thought Edmund. Then Edmund remembered that it was April fools day, and slapped his forehead. It would be a horrible day indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
At recess, the yard was alive with children. On the swings, on the slide, Goten could see it all. He and Trunks were sorts of guardians of the school. Being Super Saiyajins, they scared bullies out of their wits. In a corner of the schoolyard shared by the middle school ad the elementary school, an unfortunate kid was getting the shit kicked out of him by seven eighth graders. Goten would have none of it today. He walked to the spot where it was happening. The kid put up a good fight; occasionally one kid would be thrown back a few feet. He walked closer and was about to call out "Stop," when some kid flew 6 feet straight into him. This kid fights hard, I've never seen anything like him! Thought Goten. His fists moved very fast for his low ki, but despite all this he was still getting beat up. Trunks ran over to Goten " I saw that kid fly into you. It's a kadoozie." Said Trunks, "That kid is strong." Goten walked over to the fight and whipped those kids' asses. A punch in the back sent one kid flying into the guy next to him. Then the two fought off the others. "That was excellent Trunks! Good job!" said Goten "Hey, you're not Trunks!" Goten's mouth was wide open. "The hell I'm not, I'm Edmund, Trunks is next to you." Said Edmund. Trunks' mouth was also open, "You look exactly like me!" he said. "Isn't that weird?" said Edmund. Trunks nodded. Edmund's curiosity now set in. "Say, guys, how did you get so strong?" he asked, "You're just little kids." "I got my strength from my daddy." said Trunks, "He's really strong." "Well, my Dad works in a factory, so yours can't be that much stronger." "No, he used to be a warrior, and now he fights monsters and saves earth." "Trunks!!" said Goten, "We're not supposed to tell!" Edmund couldn't help but laugh at what he thought was a childish fantasy. "How dare you laugh at my father!" Infuriated, Trunks whacked Edmund so hard that he flew across the yard, slammed into the chain-link fence and onto the ground. He saw stars for a moment and went unconscious. "Trunks, you're insane! You just killed that kid!" Said Goten. "No I didn't, he's just unconscious." Said a grinning Trunks. Edmund awoke in the school doctor's office. His head throbbed as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer, and it had. "Oh, you're awake!" said the school nurse "I didn't expect such an early recovery! You are one hard kid that's for sure. I saw what he did from here. And him being an incredibly strong boy, you're lucky to be alive, not to mention not have bone fractures. Well, I guess you can go home, because all your wounds are dressed." 


	2. Chapters 2 & 3

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD I SO WISH I HAD AKIRA TORYAMA'S TALENT TO CREATE A MASTERPIECE LIKE DBZ! However, i am simply a lowly american writer who wants to... erm... expound on his work. Many characters and DRAGONBALL Z from which they were taken are his and Funimation's copyrights.  
  
Note: I wrote this in 7th grade, so I may rewrite it using my more mature writing style, but if you review (and please review) notify me as to wether or not i should redo it. Just take this for what it is, and dont obsess on any discretions with DBZ. Please excuse the short chapters.  
  
  
  
Genesis  
  
  
  
A Chapter Story by The Weasel  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Prelude to Revenge  
  
High above the earth, someone was watching Edmund, and had been for 7 years.  
  
"He might be our big break." Said a deep voice.  
  
"I agree, his ki is already extraordinary, at about 50,000." Said a female voice.  
  
The voices were Khalai, a highly powerful psychic race from the western galaxy. They wander the universe looking for subjects to make into the ultimate psychic warrior. They believe they might have finally found one who would succeed where all else failed.  
  
"I'm not so sure," said yet another, "he can't control his ki though. He only uses 20 of that tremendous power. Perhaps we should wait until he's older. Besides, there are even greater ki's out there, some are over 300 million. Perhaps they would be better subjects…"  
  
"No," said the first voice, "the others will not be successful in psychic training. You know about neuropyrites don't you?"  
  
"What Khalai doesn't?" said the female voice.  
  
"They are small amino acids in neurons that if sequenced properly can transfer tremendous amounts of energy out of the body and brain, and also heighten the immune and nervous systems." Said the third voice.  
  
"Right. This boy's neuropyrites are better sequenced than any alien individual we've encountered so far." Said the first.  
  
"Alright, I believe it, but that just means that his brain won't explode from the energy we'll pulse through it like the last candidates. The inability to control it may lead to severe damage to emotional regions of his brain and render him psychotic or comatose."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, if that happens, those with the higher ki s will keep him in check until those regions grow back. The experiment commences tomorrow on a vote of 2 to1."  
  
Chapter 3: Tragedy!  
  
Edmund got home to find his parents gone. He searched the house, the neighborhood, the supermarket, everywhere. He couldn't find them anywhere. When he arrived home he half expected them to be there. Instead all he got was a message that said: "Hi, Edmund it's your father speaking. We wanted you to know that we were working overtime this evening, because of the fireworks demand for the next holiday celebration. Basically, you have the whole night to yourself so make dinner, do your homework, and please get some rest. Thanks. Goodbye!" Edmund walked into the kitchen and began to make himself some instant soup. Just another evening home alone. Thought Edmund.  
  
He found some hamburger meat, cooked it up, and fried some potatoes. He sat down to eat his soup, hamburger, French fry meal, and flipped on the TV.  
  
Channel 13: "Your antique can opener is worth about…"  
  
Channel 10: "But Johnny, don't you love me?"  
  
Channel 8: "Now you can lease the Capsulecorp Traveler for just…"  
  
Channel 7: "Next on 90 minutes…"  
  
Channel 5: "Go! Dipsomanion!"  
  
What was on Channel 4 made Edmund drop his soup and shatter the bowl on the floor.  
  
"And now some breaking news, a large explosion was reported at the 'Burstco' fireworks factory, triggering a five-alarm fire with a nine block radius, destroying everything in the factory, killing every worker in the building, and injuring 50 from other buildings. The death toll is about 150 people…" at this, Edmund phased out completely. That was where his parents worked!! Almost mechanically, he got up, turned the TV off, locked the door, and walked out. He would never return. 


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD I SO WISH I HAD AKIRA TORYAMA'S TALENT TO CREATE A MASTERPIECE LIKE DBZ! However, i am simply a lowly american writer who wants to... erm... expound on his work. Many characters and DRAGONBALL Z from which they were taken are his and Funimation's copyrights.  
  
Note: I wrote this in 7th grade, so I may rewrite it using my more mature writing style, but if you review (and please review) notify me as to wether or not i should redo it. Just take this for what it is, and dont obsess on any discretions with DBZ. Please excuse the short chapters.  
  
  
  
Genesis  
  
  
  
A Chapter Story by The Weasel  
  
Chapter 4: The Khalai Crystal  
  
Edmund walked to his "thinking bench". A particular bench in a particular park, not far from his former home. As he walked into this park, it was the second bench. He sat down, wondering what to do. As he looked up into the sky, Edmund noticed a sort of sparkling, as this caught his eye, it grew larger, and larger, at first it had looked like a satellite, streaking across the sky, now it looked like an airplane, a hexagon of green lights. No, it wasn't that, either. He had no idea what it was, and it was coming down toward him. Aliens! Oh great. What do they want? He stood up as a whirring noise came from the ship as it descended it now completely stopped right in front of him. It was monumental in size, about 100 yards in diameter, and 20 yards high. Out from the spot in front of him opened and dropped down to form a ramp to the ground. Curious, Edmund walked up to it and looked at it. The ship was made of metal he had never seen in his entire life, it was beautiful platinum or silver colored, smooth, and cool. "Come in Edmund, don't be afraid." Said a voice inside. Edmund didn't question; he just walked in, figuring Well, I have nowhere else to go and nothing to lose. Hey, how do they know my name? Then the voice said "We know more about you than just your name. In fact we know more about you than you do." The hatch closed and the lights came on, to reveal three creatures of various color, the one on his left was light silver, (he could somehow tell she was female). As his eyes glided right, the one in the middle was a male, olive green, and the last was a sort of light purple or blue, another male their skin was scaly and reptilian in appearance. They were humanlike in shape, and they wore long robes. They introduced themselves as Ren-Tin (Green), Si-D'jet (Blue), and Khi (silver) "Has anyone ever told you how special you are?" said the female one,  
  
"Not besides my mother."  
  
"Yes, we know how abused you have been." Said Ren-Tin, "Believe it or not, we can help you."  
  
"How is that?" asked Edmund.  
  
Si-D'jet answered "I will explain. Do you realize that we speak without vocal organs?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured you were telepathic or something. I didn't say anything about it though."  
  
"You are very intelligent, and very right. We are psychic and very powerful. Our whole race is. Of course you need me to explain. Within your brain neurons, there are small particles called Neuropyrites. If these are arranged in a perfect line, the possessor will have completely unlimited psychic power. Even ours are not perfectly lined up. As a matter of fact, in our whole 68 million years of looking for the perfect psychic being, we have found only one whose are perfectly lined up. He is you. We can help you get revenge, and create our perfect warrior. There is one catch. We have to implant this in between the lobes of your brain, in your forehead."  
  
He withdrew a seven-inch crystal from his robes. It was an inch tall in the front, and a half-inch wide, and it was diamond shaped no matter which side you looked at it. At the edges it looked sharper than a knife, especially at the point on the longer end. It was a beautiful shade of purple. Edmund grimaced.  
  
"That, in my head? But won't it hurt?"  
  
"Not the implanting part, you will be asleep." Khi responded.  
  
"We will also have to charge the crystal with about 500,000 power units to get it started. That part will hurt. This way when you walk out you will have a Ki of about 700,000, a level 1 Psychic."  
  
"Where did the other 200,000 come from?"  
  
The female replied, "You have been storing up energy in the form of anger, fear, and sorrow. In the last hour you have gained over 150,000 Ki after you realized your parents had died. Along with the power benefit, you will gain basic combat skills, and several methods of concentrating your power. We will explain later."  
  
"So, do you accept?" Asked Ren-Tin.  
  
"I guess I have nothing to lose, do I?" Said Edmund.  
  
"Your mind."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Vision  
  
Edmund stood in a large white room. He knew that he was asleep while they inserted the crystal. But was this a dream?? Suddenly a hole burst through the wall. The hole began to grow and a whooshing noise echoed through his ears. The walls, ceiling, and floor tore away like paper and this small universe opened up to a vast gravityless expanse of swirling rainbow colors with no visible limit, no end, no force, no time. Only beautiful swirling colors that brought on a stream of emotions happiness, sadness, anger, envy, surprise, fear, love, hate, all swirling and blending to create a wave of pure ecstasy.  
  
Edmund had heard of people who meditated and things like this happened. Caught up in space, he could feel everything that went on in the universe and he knew what was going on. He was knit into the fabric of space-time. As his mind found words that described his feelings, something seemed to reach out of him into somewhere uncertain, full of anxiety. It extended through a strange place full of texture and as it felt through here it touched something long and silky, he could see it as some of the swirling colors combined to make strands of beautiful gold.  
  
The more this strange arm felt the more his eyes could see. They saw pale skin surrounding a curvy and well-defined human body, a girl, about six years older than him. She wore a strange outfit that was a strange blue material covering most of the body and a white sort of sleeveless shirt with yellow straps and a yellow patch on the belly, and there were lines on the chest part. She also wore white gloves, and white boots that had yellow tips. She was some sort of warrior, Edmund could tell. "So," she said in a smooth voice with an accent and tone that denoted a royal lineage, "You want to fight me, eh, what is it? Edmund? Ha! You are in for the fight of your life, boy!" She disappeared and the hand felt a short man with spiky blond hair, green eyes, and a widow's peak, he recognized him as one of the guys from Cell's tournament. He wore almost exactly the same clothes as the girl had. "I am the TRUE king of the Saiyans, boy!" he said in a haughty voice, "Prepare to face your death, impostor!" And somewhere, the hand found a purple haired brother…  
  
* * *  
  
Edmund awoke to the worst headache he ever had. Slowly, several figures took shape.  
  
"Are you awake?" said Khi, his eyes glowing with excitement.  
  
"Yeah. I had the weirdest dream. It was that…" Edmund couldn't find words for his feelings.  
  
"Did it involve swirling colors, and people you never met?" asked Si'djet.  
  
"Yup." He responded, "It felt like I was everywhere, and everything."  
  
"We khalai have these dreams also when implanted with the crystal. We call them 'initiation dreams'. It proves that the crystal is working correctly."  
  
"So, do I get to fight yet?"  
  
"No," said Ren-tin, laughing, "we must still charge the crystal." 


	4. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD I SO WISH I HAD AKIRA TORYAMA'S TALENT TO CREATE A MASTERPIECE LIKE DBZ! However, i am simply a lowly american writer who wants to... erm... expound on his work. Many characters and DRAGONBALL Z from which they were taken are his and Funimation's copyrights.  
  
Note: I wrote this in 7th grade, so I may rewrite it using my more mature writing style, but if you review (and please review) notify me as to wether or not i should redo it. Just take this for what it is, and dont obsess on any discretions with DBZ. Please excuse the short chapters.  
  
  
  
Genesis  
  
  
  
A Chapter Story by The Weasel  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Infinite Power!  
  
Edmund laid on the strange black table. It was made of an incredibly strong kind of plastic. He was bolted in with restraints of a similar material. A wire that ended in an electrode was placed on each of his fingers and each of his palms. A large plug was placed on his forehead covering his crystal. The room in which he lay was huge and dome shaped. On the wall to his upper right was a window with a red tint, behind which the three alien scientists sat. At the apex of the room hung a giant piece of machinery some twenty feet above his head all the wires were attached to it. It looked much like a spider with thirteen legs.  
  
"Alright, Edmund we will start slowly and then increase every five seconds." Said the soothing female voice of Si'djet, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Okay," Edmund responded, "here goes nothing!"  
  
A low whirring sound came from the machine above him. Edmund felt a strange vibrating feeling in his joints leading up to his brain.  
  
"We are at five ki per second."  
  
The whirring soon kicked up to a buzzing. Tiny tickling sensations danced across his nerves toward his brain. He felt like giggling, but his lungs could only gurgle and resume breathing.  
  
"We are at ten ki per second."  
  
The buzzing rose up an octave, and the tickling became an itching. An invisible force clawed at his tendons. Edmund writhed in an attempt to scratch this eternal itch. Spit dribbled from his mouth.  
  
"The rate is now 50 ki per second. Edmund, are you O.K.?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question. Edmund was now foaming at the mouth. The itching was now like stinging. A million needles pierced his skin as energy flowed through him. The humming was now like a screech of a banshee.  
  
"We'll increase the interval now. You are at 100 ki per second"  
  
The screech was now crescendoing to an incredibly high squeal. Bullets of pain burst through him the spit gurgling from his mouth caught fire and burned his lip and cheek.  
  
"1,000 ki per second."  
  
Edmund's body felt like it was being torn apart. The sizzling saliva paled in comparison to the indescribable pain. The five seconds felt like sixty seconds.  
  
"10,000 ki per second"  
  
All of a sudden, the screech stopped and everything went white, almost like the vision. He was numb and could no longer feel the pain of the energy.  
  
"This is it, everyone, 100,000 ki is as high as it goes."  
  
He felt incredibly strong, like he could just reach out and grab something and crush it. He felt… invincible! He had the infinite power of a god! His enemies would perish by his hand! He was reborn into an angel of destruction!  
  
Now they will all suffer! He thought. They will pay for what they've done to me! The whole world will pay for its cruelty!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Edmund laughed at the top of his lungs. "I AM A GOD! EDMUND A.K.A. RAGGEDY ANDY OF SATAAN CITY IS NOW OFICIALLY A GOD! I WILL SMITE THEM ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 


	5. INTERLUDE

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD I SO WISH I HAD AKIRA TORYAMA'S TALENT TO CREATE A MASTERPIECE LIKE DBZ! However, i am simply a lowly american writer who wants to... erm... expound on his work. Many characters and DRAGONBALL Z from which they were taken are his and Funimation's copyrights.  
  
Note: I wrote this in 7th grade, so I may rewrite it using my more mature writing style, but if you review (and please review) notify me as to wether or not i should redo it. Just take this for what it is, and dont obsess on any discretions with DBZ. Please excuse the short chapters.  
  
Genesis  
  
A Chapter Story by The Weasel  
  
Interlude: Visions of Things to Come  
  
At the sanctuary, Dende let out a muffled gasp and looked to the midnight sky in the direction of the burst of power. "What is it, master?" asked Mr. Po-Po, "Something has arrived just above the earth. Something evil. Weak, but evil." In the afterlife, Goku woke up with a start. That's weird! Saiyajins never wake up in the middle of the night, he thought, man, am I stil lworrying about everybody on earth? Then he noticed the 555,380 Ki flare- up in low earth orbit. Ohh, so that's what woke me up. Well, it's too weak to be Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo or Trunks, it could be Yamcha, Tienshinhan, or.no, they can't hold their breaths that long. There's something odd about this signature.oh hell. If something bad happens, I'll know. And he went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Trunks was having a strange dream. He was racing on foot against the kid he'd beat up that day. The other kid was struggling to keep up. He eventually was out of sight. Then, Trunks noticed that the kid was gaining on him. Behind him was a bright light. He was flying! Soon he was next to Trunks. How can this be? Thought Trunks and he began to fly, too, but the kid had already passed him! Trunks flew as fast as he could, but couldn't catch up with him. He was already far ahead. How long is this race? He could now see the finish line, but no matter how far he went, it didn't get closer. He saw the kid (was his hair red?) waiting there for him. "SHIT!!!" He screamed. And flew as hard and fast as he could. He ran out of power almost immediately. He fell to the ground, exhausted. "YOU WIN!!" he screamed, "I GIVE UP!! YOU BASTARD, YOU WIN!!" tears streamed down his face. He looked up and saw the kid with his hand extended and the smile of one who had found a long lost friend. "Who are you?" asked Trunks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: This Could Be the One  
  
The machine was now off, and Edmund struggled at the bonds that held him down to the table. He pulled and pulled, but they held fast. He grew more and more frustrated, dangerously frustrated. "YEEEEAAAARRRGH!" He screamed, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" The angrier he was, the more energy he could feel swelling within him. He screamed in pain as his brain collected more and more of it and his forehead burned, emulating a high fever. Something was telling him, let go, let go, like a whisper in his mind. With a bit of a push, all Edmund's frustration, all his pain, left him straight through the crystal in his forehead. It felt great, as if a huge burden was lifted from him. A giant flash of light burst out and swirled around the room, completely uncontrolled. It writhed and danced, twisted, inverted, and split, like fire but ten times hotter. After struggling for about five minutes that seemed like an hour, he managed to get it in a relatively straight path and aimed it straight up. The giant machine that hung above him exploded in half and fell right on top of him. Edmund went unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Two of the three Khalai watched eagerly as the spectacular light show unfolded. They marveled as he released the energy, and learned to control it. When it was all over they looked at each other. "Incredible!" Said Ren-Tin "Did you see how quickly he learned to control his ki blast?" "Yes! It was amazing!" Answered Si'djet, "And in all of my 470 years on this job  
  
I have never seen an alien's vital signs stay so close to their normal ranges!" "Well, Khi, what do you think. Is he the one?" "Yes, what is your opinion of this boy?" Khi cowered in the corner of the subject observation alcove. "Khi, what are you doing?" Asked Ren-Tin. "Taking cover in case he destroys the room." "You shouldn't worry. These windows are proven to withstand up to a 500,000 ki blast!" "That WAS a 500,000 ki blast!" "Well then we were lucky." Said Si'djet. "Luck does not exist." Retorted Khi. "Well, you missed the whole episode." Said Ren-Tin. "Of course I didn't! I'm not a farseer for nothing!" Khi said sarcastically. "Ah, I forgot that you were 'Omniscient'." Replied Ren-Tin in the same manner. "POLYNISCIENT!" corrected Khi. "SARCASM!" explained Ren-Tin. "Our subject is bleeding." Commented Khi. "I'm on it." said Si'djet. "We know almost nothing about human physiology!" Complained Khi. "Well, I'm not a medical officer for nothing!" Si'djet left the room. "So, what do you think of the boy? Asked Ren-Tin. "Though at first I was skeptical, I am now convinced." Answered Khi, "I will train him, for he is the one."  
  
Weasel: And i'll leave you guys(& gals) with that! Stay tuned for more episodes of GENESIS! 


End file.
